Dream Soaring
by Saslyax
Summary: Rudolph hates flying. Tony's determined to find out why.


_**D **_**r **_**e **_**a **_**m - **_**S **_**o **_**a **_**r **_**i **_**n **_**g**

**By****:**

_**S**_** a **_**s**_** l **_**y**_** a **_**x**_** – c **_**h**_** a **_**n**_

**Rated****: **_**K**_

**Genre****: **_**F**_** r **_**i**_** e **_**n **_**d **_**s**_** h **_**i**_** p , **_**H**_** u **_**r**_** t / **_**C **_**o **_**m**_** f **_**o**_** r **_**t**_

**Summary****:**_** Rudolph hates flying. Tony wants to find out why.**_

**Disclaimer****: **_**I don't own The Little Vampire.**_

_**

* * *

Dream Soaring

* * *

**_

"I'll only tell you if you take me _flying_!" Rudolph involuntary flinches at these words. He hopes Tony doesn't notice his flicker of grief at the notion of taking flight.

Fortunately, Tony's too busy brightening up at the potential prospect of growing nonexistent wings, and taking flight with him once more. Rudolph forgets how some foolish humans sold their mortality to hungry vampires so they could gain bat wings. Humanity's love for flight is also probably why airplanes, blimps, and hang gliders came into creation with much swiftness. He too dreamed of flying when he was a mortal, but it's a childish dream Rudolph outgrew once he was granted wings.

Tony's eyes are bright, hopeful, and filled with glee. The human flashes Rudolph the purest smile at the single thought of defying gravity again. He looks at his human friend, and can't shatter Tony's hopes to glide across the nighttime sky. Rudolph supposes he could get the information he seeks in some other, most likely unsavory way, and spare himself some grief. Rudolph sighs; he isn't like that though.

Rolling his eyes, he puts on a mask of mild annoyance. Rudolph concedes, "Fine, lets take flight then."

Very eager, Tony abandons his warm nest of blankets and bounces off of his springy mattress. Tony can barely tie his laces correctly due to his excitement. His friend only grabs a sweatshirt after Rudolph reminds him of the chilly temperature. The vampire does find it rather odd that Tony insists on grabbing his Dracula cape as well. When Tony finishes tying the cape around his neck his hand clasps around Rudolph's waiting palm.

Once Tony's warm hand is secured in his firm grip Rudolph hops out of the opened window and ascends into the moonlit night. The cool breeze hits their faces, and fans out Tony's Halloween cape.

"Rudolph?" Tony's voice sounds so hesitant; maybe a little bit confused, and tinged with some concern as well.

"Hmm?" Rudolph lazily asks. He concentrates on staying airborne; his gaze is set forward. Rudolph's sharp eyes observe his current whereabouts, and are on the look out for Rookery or some other potential threat.

Tony asks incredibly, "Why are you frowning while we're flying?" Tony tries to explain better. "I mean – flying is just so great! Aren't you having fun? Or are you tired?" Tony's eyes are downcast after seeing his unease.

Guilt gnaws at his first friend in decades. Rudolph notices Tony's pitiful expression, and all he wants to do is erase his friend's distress. Rudolph explains, "I'm not tired. I'm quite energized since I fed so recently. I guess flying has lost its appeal to me. It's become a second nature. I suppose it's as exciting as walking after all these years." Tony looks at him in disbelief; typical, a human could never understand.

"C'mon, dude. What's the truth?" This, surprises him. Rudolph didn't think his words were so hollow.

Noticing his hesitation and inclination to remain silent or spout another lie Tony continues, "You can trust me. I won't laugh or tell anyone." There's a slight pause. "We can land. I'm sorry for forcing you into taking me flying again. I'll tell you what you want to know."

"No, you can tell me later." Rudolph wavers. He's never told anyone this, and he wonders why he feels the need to express his secrets to a human he only met yesterday. Why does he have so much blind faith and confidence in this single mortal? Father would surely have a fit if he saw him now.

Struggling on his words Rudolph says, "Flying used to be my sole pleasure after being turned, but after a bit I began to associate it with fleeing from hunters, or our endless search for the stone in your drawing. Flight always reminds me of those memories…"

"…But, now you can associate flying with me, right? Would that bring a smile to your face? Flying and having fun with a friend – could that replace your bad memories?" Tony looks hopeful.

It's not that simple. His painful memories will always linger, but Tony's words are rather comforting. Rudolph smiles, "Thanks, dude."

Rudolph finds the concept of flying slightly appealing with Tony by his side. The wind rustling through his hair, the suspending in the sky, and the bird's eye view doesn't give him the same joy or adrenaline rush it does for Tony, but flight is no longer a tasking chore. It's more like flying in dreams. In the moment Rudolph focuses his thoughts on Tony, and it brings him delight. Later, when he reflects on his memories he imagines the adrenaline rush and remembers the joy he feels around Tony. The illusion manages to restore some of his previous enjoyment about flying.

Rudolph vows to show Tony the true beauty of flying. He wants Tony to feel the same thrill he did when he first gained wings. He doesn't want to soil this moment any further by serious and depressing conversations. Rudolph will show him the magnificence of Scotland from the sky.

Their laughter echoes across the atmosphere.

When Rudolph is nearly done with his grand tour he hopes Tony will like the last sight, and appreciate the dark splendor of his temporary home. "We live down there."

"Cemetery, cool!" Rudolph grins.

_**

* * *

****The End****

* * *

**_

**A/N****:**

_**I should be working on my other Little Vampire fic and other things, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone, and I just had to write it.**_

_**If it isn't too much trouble leave a review! They really make my day, and I'd love to know what you think. Constructive crit is helpful too. Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Sas**_

**Posted****: 8-02-10**


End file.
